The Heaven Shrine Dreamers
by A Forgotten Garden
Summary: For Castlevania OC; Her mother's died that have destroying and burning to the shrine. To be failure the missions and her dreamed the heaven in the shrine with Laura Lecarde and Mikoto Arikado-Hiroshima's hunters.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own on this story in Castlevania OC

* * *

_In the Unknown Shrine in 2398 A.D._

One of the fight warriors in the Hiroshima's Shrine with a vampire woman/lady/queen, into the blood moon. Mikoto Hiroshima and her two daughters in the Hiroshima's Shrine. At the beginning demon castle war as the time keepers and vampire hunters in 1999 centuries as Dracula's death as transformed the _Light Dracula_ with _Soma Cruz _in 2035 to 2036 centuries, unless he's died that would problem to this futures in the 24th to 25th Centuries..

Nevertheless, nothing to hear like video games in the houses. The sword was invisible on the weapons. The magical book was missing spells and abilities inside the book. And the powerful soul was happened to pump out her bloodlines on eyes. Why the bloodlines stopped pumping out her eyes, after defeated her elder vampire queen as Esika

_The two daughters could sleeping at the bedroom. Was dreaming on the lost memories here…_

_" Where's this places? "_ The little child questioned and sighed boredom. She was seemed at the unknown places, unless we are nothing to see peoples and animals in these places with her sister and mother in the shrine. It doesn't matter that her mother death in 2398 A.D. Century from Hiroshima's Shrine. By order priestess woman with Mina Hakuba and order dark priestess monster with Shaft, and also by another priestess woman in the Elizabeth's Shrine with Elsika/Esika. Sadness with her tears, by gone parents into the tombstone, burned her eyes, even know that the death souls in the land. Walking on these ground, and rushing her head that behind the vampire queen in the skies.

_That the ghost woman… where's mother here?_

_" I'll be waiting for you, my daughter " _A ghost woman spoke her voices, her heart at the daughters, and her believed in our truth as her death husband. But Miyu gashed to her mother's here.

_ " H.. Huh? Who's there? " _She questioned hesitates, trying it her acknowledge as the lost memories. That near her voices.

_" My daughter, I am your mother " _A ghost woman answered voices her daughter, as the lost track as the brave stronger her sword. There are something wrong with her mother's death. Hates the vampire queen like that.

_" Mother, is that you? "_ She asked her mother's ghost.

_" Yes "_ Mikoto's ghost answered nodding her beloved persons. _" I am here now, Miyu and your sibling. It's only have saves the earth, when you're saves the futures here "_ she said from saves the earth in our Hiroshima's shrine with her husband and friend.

Miyu didn't understand about the lost memories as save the futures from this shrine. But she smiled a little bit as her mother's dreams in heaven. _" Tell me. If you save the futures from this shrine, then burned out them as escaped her back to the castle? Why, mother? Why are you to do that?! "_ The little child groaned as the voices her face.

_" Miyu… This is my dream. I'm doing fighting to her monsters and we won't mistakes in our vampire hunter with Laura. " _Mikoto's ghost explained that fought monsters as the vampire woman/queen/lady in the Dracula's Castles, when the time was attracting alarm in the night. Her name is Laura Lecarde, the descendant of Eric Lecarde in the 20th century and her two siblings.

_" That a woman, Laura? But who is she? "_ The little child asked her eyebrow a little bit.

_" Well, she's my partner of the vampire hunter in 2391 A.D. " _Mikoto's ghost remembered her friend in the Japan._ " I'll try it to do something about her vampire hunter as the archer as perfect skills. " _she explained stuffing at the archer and perfect skills in the trainers, wasn't sure about the perfect skills like abilities and magic it.

_" Impressive to her archer… "_ The little child surprised happily her archer like arrows and targets at the darts.

_" Yes, but she won't be stronger to become humans, she's did focuses about the archer of targets it. " _She nodded her understand._ " And then, she's died at the burn memories in the Japan. I lost her friends and my husband too… " _A ghost woman frowned worth at the vampire hunter business and her husband's death in 2395 A.D. Is falling out the death memories for now? No need to cares like an enemies. No more trespassing the vampire woman/queen/lady outside the shrine. Trust her heart as the descendant and ancestor histories with Mikoto and Laura.

_" Oh no… everyone's someone burned out the bodies in the cemetery. I'm very so sad to her… "_ Miyu happened at the truth, touched her hands._ " I wish to miss your friends and husband in our memories… "_ She said frowning at the lost memories as the passing away. At the fearless, hates and wisdom, before them.

_" I'm sorry, but… I want to go home now… farewell my daughter… " _And she leaved as falling out the lost memories.

_" Nooo, wait…_" The little child ran out and did get to reaches to her mother's leave in this shrine dreamers. Ran to run faster. " MOTHER, DON'T GO! " She raised the hand wider, ran faster and always be sobbed to her tears, at the end innocence. Mikoto's ghost amused as sadness to her daughters.

_" Take care with your older sister… remember, you must be focuses the sword like the vampire hunters… I promise to you… " _A ghost woman promised to her loving daughters.

_" MOTHERRRR! "_ The little child shouted that she never reached in our lost memories…_was gone forever…_

—

In the Mansion House…

Miyu gashed through out awakening in the evening, when the mother's dream in souls in the heaven shrine dreamers. The sword was appearing souls with a bloodlines and cross in the moon. The shrine wasn't here that allows to fought vampire woman with Miyu and Kirara as the parent's left, she don't have a mother and father in the shrine.

_" Oh, what happened to you? "_ Kirara asked to her problems or not.

_" Nothing sister… Let's sleep now "_ Miyu shook the head. she needed to sleep on the bed again.

However, the vampire hunter wasn't easy workers, but needed focuses about the weapons, abilities and magic in the Dracula's Castle. This time was dreamed out the shrine in our victories… that's the stories… with the Arikado's agency and Hiroshima's clans.

~ The End


End file.
